The Mark of Athena
by PercyJackson'sFavDemigodSister
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are moments away from being reunited.Hazel is torn between Leo and Frank. Jason's a jealous jerk.Yet another take on the Mark of Athena. summary sucks: lol
1. Annabeth

**Hey guys, this is my take on the Mark of Athena. I hope you like it because it is my first fanfic. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Annabeth**

Annabeth was sprawled out on her bed in the girl's room on the Argo II. She bent over the edge and grabbed the scrapbook of her and Percy. She put it on her bed and flipped it open. As much as she hated to admit it, a daughter of Aphrodite helped her with it. The girl was nice enough though, and didn't gossip as much as Drew. Annabeth was so absorbed in memories that she didn't notice Thalia come in.

"Hey, how you doing," Thalia asked gentley.

She kept a distance from Annabeth. She didn't blame her. Over the last few months she had become a monster. She hardly ate or slept, hardly combed her hair, burst into tears whenever someone mentioned Percy, and yelled at people when they didn't work hard enough on the Argo II. She barely smiled, and people had a dagger at their throat whenever they made fum of her. Most people didn't, as they were just as upset as her, but Leo still hadn't learnt his lesson. Everyone was sad that Percy was gone, including the Ares cabin. They didn't pick on anybody because they said that without Percy telling them it was wrong it wasn't fun. They liked arguing with him and sparring with him.

In the few months only Rachel. Thalia, Grover, Piper, and some times even Clarisse helped her through the pain of not seeing Percy. Thalia hardly came because she was always searching for Percy on her own time with the Hunters. But only Percy could make the pain in her heart go away.

"Oh come on, I'm not that scary am I?" she said. " Bit to be honest, I'm scared. What if he doesn't remember me? What if he has a new girlfriend? Then what will I do?" She burst out crying now. Thalia came over and hugged her.

"It'll be ok. If he doesn't remember then I'll team up with Clarisse and pound It back in. Besides, no one can forget a girl like you Annabeth,"said Thalia.

Just then, Piper came in.

"Hey guys, Jason called a meeting and all the counselers have to be there," she said.

"Well," said Thalia, getting up, " let's go figure out how to greet the Romans."

We walked to the meeting room. It had a big table with chairs in front of a white board. There was a snack table as well. When we walked in, everyone quieted down. Annabeth went to a chair and sat down. The ship was pretty full now, but once the quest began there would only be seven demigods. She wondered who they were, other that Jason, Leo,and Piper. Then my mind wandered to Percy. She wonderd what he was doing right now.

"Ok so we need to figure out a way to confront the Romans," started Jason. "Then we have to find out if this Percy Jackson has his memory back. I have mine, but there are a lot of missing parts."

"I think Jason should go out first so they know that we come in peace," said Piper.

"I should go with him," said Leo. "I mean they wouldn't kill us once they see a handsome man like me." Leo was grinning like crazy now.

"You least of all!" said an annoyed Piper. " You'll probably say something stupid to get us killed. And you're not much of a man either. I think Annabeth should go with Jason."

"Ok so I'll go with Annabeth. When it's all clear, we'll call for you guys," said Jason.

"What about Percy?" said Connor Stoll. Both the Stoll brothers were allowed in meetings. They insisted.

A look pf annoyance passed over Jason's face but he quickly recovered. What was up with him?

Everyone turned to look at her. "What?" she asked.

"What should we do about Percy?" asked Katie Gardener. Now everyone was focused on me. "What if we just ask one of the leaders once we know it's all clear and you guys have come out. I mean we can't just barge in there looking for him and asking him if he remembers us, cause if he doesn't…."her voice faltered and she trailed off. She looked down and fiddled with her fingers.

"Ok I guess. Um, meeting over," said Jason. Everyone filed out of the room. Annabeth went to the deck and leaned over the railing. She looked out into the distance and could just make out a teeny tiny speck of a city.

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Jason

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner. I don't usually take this long when writing. And I wasn't able to find that much time. I hope you like the next chapter.**

** Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the characters or HoO**

**Chapter 2: Jason**

After the meeting, Jason went to the deck to think. He couldn't get his mind off this Percy Jackson guy. From what he'd heard, Percy had been on about 4 quests, battled Kronos and three other Titans, was calm and laid back, loyal, and the best swordsman at camp in over a couple of decades. Maybe even a century. Jason just couldn't belive how Percy had done the things he did on his first quest. To him, they seemed a little made up. The guy had done more than he had and Jason was at Camp Jupiter pretty much his whole life.

He decided to talk to Annabeth, who was on the other side of the deck. He wanted to find out a little more about Percy.

He walked over and tapped her shoulder. She tensed and turned around but relaxed when she realized it was only him.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you a few questions about Percy," he said.

"First Leo know you. When's Piper gonna ask?" she says sarcastically. "Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Well first of all did Percy really do everything he did on the first quest like go to the undreworld and live fight the Minotaur without experience and the Furies of course? He could've made up some tings to get popular or just to draw attention to himself. Everyone want attention these days," he said.

"Are you saying Percy's a liar?" she asked, her voice rising.

"No, but did he really do all those things?" he asked once again. He was starting to get impatient.

"Yes he did. Percy would never lie to get attention. He's the most honest person I know! He hates attention and it's not his fault he was born a hero. " she was screaming in his face now. " How could he have lied if all the stories you hear are the same? If you don't believe me then go ask someone else!" And with that she turned and walked away.

Jason turnd around to see everyone looking at him like he was insane to accuse Percy of something in front of Annabeth. He decided to talk to Rachel because she was one of his good friends. He spotted her near the door to go below deck. He walked pover and she saw and waved. He just smiled back. He didn't really know her.

"Hi Jason!" said Rachel cheerfully.

"Hey, um, I just wanted to know, did Percy really do all those things that he did to become a hero?" he asks. He tried to tone it down a bit because he didn't want to make scene like he did with Annabeth.

"Yeah he did. I was even on one of his quests. We went into the Labyrinth. Why do you ask?" she replied. Thankfully she didn't yell or turn it into a big deal.

"Um, no reason. Just wondering. Thanks anyway," he quickly answered and left to go find Thalia. Hey, a sister's gotta take your side right?

He saw her in the middle of the deck leaning against the mast with her eyes closed and head bent. He walked over.

"Hey Thalia," he said. She looked up.

" Hey Jason. You excited to go back to Camp Jupiter?" she asks.

" Yeah. Just hope I'm still praetor. Don't want, um, oh yeah, Octavian to take my spot," he says. Thalia just nods, so he decides to continue. " Anyway, I was wondering is Percy as great of a hero as everyone says he is?"

" He's a great hero Jason. And know yourself that most people can't accomplish what he did. If it weren't for him I wouldn't even be here right know!" she screamed. She turned on her heel and went below deck. Jason turned to find everyone staring at him again. _Great,_ he thought, _two major blowouts in less than an hour._

He sighed. He walked over to the railing and looked out. He could just start to make out the ruins of a city and also part of a city in one. _Camp Jupiter. My home, my real home. _As if on cue, Leo's voice boomed over the speakers. " Attention all campers. This is Supreme Comander Leo. Hey, yeah I like that. Anyhoo, we'll be landing in like 5 minutes, so grab something because I havn't learnt how to land this thing. So lets get us a Percy Jackson and meet the Romans!" He sounded too enthusiastic for Jason's liking.

He started to get nervous. Yup, nothing like a demigod who defeated Krios on one-on-one combat freaking out about facing his family. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to face Piper. Right when he looked at her, his heart did a little tap dance. He could get lost in her kaleidoscopic eyes forever. He knew there was someone named Reyna back home and they had something, nut he had more sparks with Piper. Her face showed nervousness. He didn't blame her. She was about to meet people that could kill her on the spot.

"Ready to see your other family?" she asks.

" Yeah. Just a little nervous and mad that my memories not fully back," he says.

"Jason they're your family. There's nothing to be worried about." She gave his hand a squeeze and walked away.

" We are beginning to land so yeah. You might wanna take my advice though," says Leo over the speakers. Suddenly the ship jerks to left and Jason's thrown into a group of startled demigods. Then it lurched to the right. All of the campers ended up rolling over a couple of meters. Finally there was a thud. They had landed.

Jason stood up and rubbed his elbow which had gotten hit in the process of landing. He went over to Annabeth.

"Ready?" he asks. She takes a deep breath and nods. Together they walked down the platform that had opened once they had landed, and faced the Romans.

"Hello my fellow Romans," he bagan. " I have been gone for some time now and I spent that time with the Greeks. They mean no harm. Your lost praetor has returned!" He looked around to see if anyone had remembered him. But all he got was total silence. Next to me, Annabeth decided to introduce herself.

"My name is Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena or Minerva in your terms. I'm one of the leaders of Camp Half-Blood." She was looking frantically around. He was starting to think that Percy hadn't shown up yet."

Then a girl with long black hair pulled into a ponytail, and a purple toga with medals stepped forward. Reyna. "Hello. I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona and praetor of the Twelfth Legion."

Annabeth looked at him and he nodded. She stepped forward..

" We have come to your camp ro join forces so that we stand a chance against Gaea. We hope that you can put aside the past and focus on the present. Not onl;y that but we have also come to retrieve a missing camper. Has anyone seen a guy named Percy Jackson?" said Annabeth. Once she finished she took a deep breath but didn't exhale.

People all around started whispering. "Percy Jackson right?" " Son of Neptune" " The new planter?" He was pretty sure he heard that last one wrong. Everyone started to get worried. What was the big deal?

Reyna looked around. "Percy should be here. Frank, Hazel have you seen him?" she asked. She looked really worried too. A boy with a built body structure and a babbiesh face and a girl with cocoa skin and dark brown curls stepped forward. The girl spoke.

" Percy? Oh, he, well we were walking here and a bird pooped on his head. Then he told us he would catch up with us later." She let out a little giggle when she finished.

"Yup. He left in the direction of the Bath House while muttering something about birds having terrible aim when going to the bathroom." Frank looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Have you seen Octavian? He would've made some rude comment by now. Not that I'm not happy that he didn't, but where is he?" said Hazel. Everyone started getting even more worried. Suddenly, an ear-piercing scream went through the field. A scrawny boy with blond hair and a stuffed animal with a knife came running from the Praetorian Gate. Jason was so happy to see him so scared. _I wonder who he's running from,_ he thought. Then, a loud voice boomed throughout the field.

"OCTAVIAN, YOU LITTLE TWERP! WHEN I GET YOU, I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A STICK! A POINTY ONE TOO!" Everyone laughed at that last comment. Just then, a boy with black windswept hair and intense sea green eyes came running into view. He had a bronze sword raised above his head and was running after Octavian.

Octavian stopped running and faced the boy with a fearful look. His face was red and sweaty whereas the boy hadn't even broken a sweat. Finally he spoke.

" B-b-but praetor, I didn't d-do a-anything b-bad."

The boy suddenly looked really calm. He lowered his sword and stopped just a few feet in front of Octavian. Jason could see that he was also wearing a purple toga like Reyna. The boy smiled. " You know what you're right. You didn't do anything bad," he sounded relaxed. " What you did was EXTREMLEY BAD! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME AND YOU SAY THAT'S NOT BAD?" His calm attitude was replaced by anger.

Octavian stumbled back. " P-praetor, I'm sorry but I think you're exaggerating."

"No Octavian, you just have a messed up head. You tried to put a bag over my head while I was cleaning the poo in my hair!"

Then Reyna walked over to them.

"Is this true? You tried to put a bag over our praetor's head? That is unexceptable. I will deal with you later." She turned to the boy. " I do not know what is up with him these days. Anyways, the Greeks have arrived."

"I'm guessing that they're still alive because Octavian didn't give any orders to attack?" he said playfully. Reyna just smiled. Since when does Reyna smile?the boy was looking everywhere now, turning in circles and his head was moving so fast it seemed like it would fall off. Reyna smiled to herself and grabbed his shoulders. She turned him to face their direction and then pointed to them. The boy walked over and stood inbetween Hazel and Frank.

"Looks like you cleaned it off pretty well," said Frank.

"Although I think you missed a spot." said Hazel. The boy tried to find the spot but failed.

"Wow, you suck at finding things," said Frank.

Hazel sighed. "Bend down"

The boy obeyed.

Hazel took off the remaining bit of poop and threw it on the ground. When the boy stood up she wiped her hand on his toga.

"Okay, everyone back to your daily activities," the boy shouted. Slowly, the crowd dispersed.

The boy turned to face them. " Who else did you bring?"

"Um, guys you can come down now," said Jason.

All the campers came rushing down the ramp. Once they were all on the ground, they just stared at the boy.

" Um, long time no see?" said the boy sheepishly.

Suddenly everyone starting cheering and chanting "PERCY! PERCY!PERCY!"

So this guy was Percy Jackson. And ha had taken Jason's position as praetor.

_I bet he loves the attention, _thought Jason.

He watched as Percy was engulfed into the crowd. Jason was able to make out some of the reunions.

He watched as Percy reunited with the Stoll brothers. "Perce, you're alive!" Percy hugged them both at the same time. When he released he stepped back and held out his hand.

" Give it back," said Percy.

"We don't have anything," said Travis.

"Should I check?" asked Percy.

""No,"they said in unusion. " Here," said Connor. In his hand was a pen.

"And here," said Travis. In his hand was Pery's Camp Half-Blood necklace.

"Thank you."

Percy walked up to Clarisse. "Hey Prissy. Our hero returns," sneered Clarisse.

Percy chuckled. "Good to see you too."

Then what happened next surprised Jason. Clarisse gave Percy a hug. Jason thought Clarisse never hugged anyone but apparently he was wrong. Then Rachel went up to Percy. She cleared her throat. Percy looked at her and smiled. "Rachel, how you doing?"

Rachel laughed. "Fine." they both hugged. Then Grover bleated out. "Peeeerrcyyyyy!"

"G-man! It hasn't been the same without my enchilada crazy best friend!" Grover laughed and gave Percy a hug. Thalia went over and tapped Percy's shoulder. Percy turned around and smiled.

" You know if you forgot us, then I would team up with Clarisse to pound your memories back in," she said.

"Yup, the same Thalia as I remembered. Always mean to boys." Thalia smiled and shook her head. Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jason looked at Annabeth and saw that her face was red.

"Watch it. What if Artemis saw?" said Percy smiling.

Thalia shrugged her shoulders. " Artemis will understand. She has somewhat respect for you."

Percy walked over to where Jason, Piper, Leo, and Annabeth were standing.

" Hi, I'm Percy Jackson," he says.

"I'm Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite and this is Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus," said Piper. Hazel and Frank walked up. Hazel let out a little squeak at the mention of Leo.

"I'm Jason Grace son of Jupiter," he said. Percy smiled at them.

"I'm Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto and this is Frank Zhang son of Mars," says Hazel.

"Nico has a sister. I wonder if he knows," mused Thalia.

" Actually he does. And he's been here when he wasn't at Camp Half-Blood. Kid pretended not to know me. I will kill him once we rescue him." said Percy.

"He's missing?" asked Thalia.

"Yeah. Gaea captured him and took him hostage in Rome. We have to get him and close the Doors of Death on our way to Greece," said Hazel glumly.

"I'm Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena," said Annabeth in a weak voice.

"Do you really need to introduce yourself Wise Girl?" asked Perck with as he broke into a smile.

A huge smile appeared on Annabeth's face. She ran to Percy and hugged him so hard, Jason could almost feel it.

"I missed you so much," whispered Annabeth.

"I missed you too. You know I never forgot you," said Percy as he held her.

Annabeth looked up, her face stained with tears. "Really?"

"Really," Percy confirmed.

Annabeth punched him.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"It's for not calling me when you remembered me. The phone call you left your parents just got us worried even more!" screamed Annabeth.

"I tried. I was even with Iris herself but apparently I wasn't able to do it because of bad reception or something. No, actually it was because I couldn't remember the location of Camp Half-Blood because Hera took my memory away. So you can blame her. But I still tried to get to you," said Percy.

Annabeth put her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. He put his arms around her waist. Everyone erupted into cheers. The Aphrodite kids started chanting, "PERCABETH! PERCABETH! PERCABETH!" When they broke apart they smiled at each other.

"Well I think that's enough introductions. Why don't we give you a tour of Camp Jupiter?" he said.


	3. Percy

**Hey guys! I'm so happy for the reviews. Thanks! They really mean a lot and help to encourage me to write. So here's the next chapter which, unfortunatley, I am posting after a week. If you think I need to work on some areas then tell me. i don't want you guys reading a terrible story. I'm going to stop talking now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or the HoO because Rick Riordan does**

Chapter 3: Percy

Percy was over the moon. He had Annabeth back and the Greeks and Romans didn't get into ant sort of battle. That also meant his life was safe, for now.

As he led the tour with Hazel and Frank, Annabeth kept rambling on about the architecture.

"And here we have-" Hazel didn't get to finish.

"The adequate!" Annabeth looked so excited. "They are how you get water. The adequate was invented in-"

"Annabeth, I love the fact that you're here, but could we get on with the tour?" he asked.

Annabeth's face turned a rosy shade of red.

"Oh stop it," she said as she smacked his arm.

They led the tour around all of Camp Jupiter. They explained how the cohorts and everything worked. And of course, Annabeth was talking as if she were a teacher explaining the ways of the Romans to a class of students.

Just then, Reyna came up to them.

"And what do we do to owe this honour," he said with a bow.

Reyna rolled her eyes and then regained her stern posture. "There is a senate meeting in 15 minutes. Due to space, you need to decide which Greeks can come."

"Okay. We're just finishing up the tour anyways," he said. "So, guys, who's going to the meeting?"

There was lots of arguing because everyone wanted to come the senate meeting. In the end, they decided that all the camp counsellors, Rachel, and Thalia would go.

"You guys can do whatever you want until dinner, which is at 7 in the mess hall. So, uh, yeah," said Hazel.

"Just don't get into any fights with the Romans," he said.

Most were reluctant to leave, but eventually started to wander around the city. Percy, Hazel, and Frank took everyone who was going to the Pomeranian line, where they met Terminus.

"Ahh, Percy. Got any giants that need smashing?" said Terminus with a smile.

"A giant?" someone called.

"Uh, yeah. There was a battle last night. Anyways, this is my friend Terminus, god of boundaries. And no Terminus. No giants today," he said.

"Well I would think not! Not looking like that! Your hair is still much too long and your toga is an inch too short on the right side. Do you see where I'm pointing?'

" Actually you have-"Leo was cut off by Frank.

"Um, what he's saying is that you have a little bit of dirt on your shoulder," said Frank. He reached over and dusted off an invisible speck of dirt from Terminus's shoulder.

"You're friends with Terminus?" asked Jason.

"Yup. Since yesterday," he said. Jason turned away, his face red.

"Jason Grace? My my, it is you. It's been a long time. Good to see you back," said Terminus.

"Terminus, if you don't mind, we have a senate meeting to get to," said Hazel.

"Oh, yes, I heard about that. Where's my assistant? Julia!" hollered Terminus.

A little girl appeared with pigtails and a polka-dotted dress. Julia was holding a tray and when she smiled, she revealed two front teeth still growing.

"Hi Percy! I'm gonna be Percy Jackson when I grow up!" she said. He ruffled her hair and placed his pen in the tray.

"But, like I said, Frank Zhang is a good option too," said Frank.

Percy looked over and saw Jason glaring at him. His face showing pure hatred.

"Frank!" exclaimed Hazel. " We've been over this. Julia picks whoever she wants. You have to respect her choice."

"So now I have to respect Percy?" asked Frank.

"Yes, yes you do. After all you are my great, great, great, great, great, great times a thousand or something, nephew," he said with a smile.

"No way," says Frank. "If she gets to make her own decisions, then so do I."

"So now I'm a decision?" he asks.

"We need to get going," said Annabeth.

They all put their weapons into Julia's tray and headed off to the Senate House. Once they got in, Reyna told the Greeks to sit on the left. Jason started to head towards the second praetor's chair, but stopped when he realized Percy was there. He left with a look of rage.

Percy was confused by Jason's hostility. He couldn't do anything without having Jason get mad at him. Was Jason upset because Percy had taken his spot as praetor? Well, he was going to give it back.

He put the thoughts aside. There was a meeting to focus on, and Octavian was there. The landing went well, but Octavian held more power in the senate.

Once everyone was settled, Reyna started the meeting.

She cleared her throat and began. " We are here to discuss the Prophecy of Seven, or as the Greeks call it, the Great Prophecy. We need to know who the seven are, how they plan on getting to Greece, and their supplies. But first we will have Jason tell us about his time with the Greeks."

Jason stood up. He motioned for Piper and Leo to stand up with him. Piper nervously stood up, while Leo stood up grinning as if he had drank several cans of coke. Jason told everyone about his time with the Greeks, starting from when he woke up on the school bus next to Leo and Piper, to his battle at the Wolf House. Piper and Leo added thing that he forgot along the way. When they finished, Jason threw a smug look at him. Why was Jason being so rude? Then Jason sat down along with Piper and Leo. Reyna nodded and turned to Percy.

"Percy will you tell them your story?" she said.

He stood up. He looked at Hazel and Frank who also stood up. Then he began to tell his story with Frank and hazel adding in bits he forgot. Once he finished, he sat down. Everyone from camp looked impressed, except for Annabeth, who looked like she heard this all the time, and Jason, who looked mad again.

Reyna stood up.

"It seems we can trust the Greeks. Now onto the prophecy."

Octavian stood. "But praetor, they're Greeks! We have been taught that they are thieves and liars. Why should we trust these filthy _graecus?"_

"_I am Greek and you raised me as praetor did you not? Think what you want Octavian, but we will always have more people on our side than you. Who agrees that we can trust the Greeks?" he said._

_Slowly, people started to raise their hands. Some waited to see Reyna's choice. Once she rose her hand, the remaining people also rose their hands, except for Octavian and his followers. Defeated, he sat down._

"_See," said Percy._

_Reyna nodded. "Okay, now who are the seven?"_

_Piper stood up._

" _I think Percy, Hazel, and, Frank are three of the seven since they did complete a quest and saved this camp."_

_Reyna nodded._

_Hazel stood up._

" _I think Jason, Piper, and Leo are another three since they completed a quest too."_

_Reyna nodded again. " I agree. But who is the seventh?"_

_Just then there was a poof of white smoke. Standing in the middle of the senate was Juno. Everyone knelt. Only Percy and Annabeth remained standing._

_Juno turned to them and frowned. "Why aren't you kneeling?"_

"_Well, after my present, I don't think we understand each other."_

_Juno turned to him. _

"_And you?"_

" _I didn't agree to be part of your little switch-er-oo so I think I have a reason to be mad."_

"_Very well. I am here to tell you the seventh member of the prophecy," she said._

_Everyone rose and sat down._

"_The seventh member of the prophecy is Annabeth Chase. Now that you all know the seven, do the seven all accept the quest?" she said._

_The seven nodded. Reyna glared at Annabeth. Did she want to be the seventh member? Who knew._

"_Well, good luck and remember my warning Perseus." And with that she left with a poof of white smoke. Not the usual transformation into their godly form._

"_Percy, what was she talking about?" asked Annabeth._

"_What, huh, oh nothing." He gave her a look that told her that he would tell her later._

" _Now how do the seven plan to go to Greece?" asked Reyna._

"_On the Argo II," piped Leo._

"_But praetor, this is not fair! Four Greeks and three Romans. Not fair at all! The omens are terrible!" screamed Octavian._

"_Octavian, Lady Juno has told us the seventh and we can not go against the gods orders. Do you understand?" said Reyna._

"_But-"_

"_No buts Octavian. This is the last I want to hear of it. Now, how will you be getting supplies?" asked Reyna._

"_We will be going to Camp Half-Blood to drop off the campers, so we'll get supplies from there. Then we'll head to Greece," said Annabeth._

"_Well, actually we have to go to Rome first. Nico is captured by Gaea and we need to rescue him," said Percy._

"_Oh, right," said Annabeth._

"_We'll be leaving tomorrow at 4:30pm," said Hazel. The seven nodded._

"_Okay, so tomorrow the Greeks and the seven will leave for Camp Half-Blood and drop off the campers, get supplies, and then the seven will leave for Rome, then Greece. Is that clear?" said Reyna._

_Everyone nodded._

"_Any questions?"_

_No one had any._

_Reyna nodded. "Meeting dismissed."_

_Everyone filed out of the senate and went their separate ways. He went out and waited for Annabeth. When she finally came out he asked her if she wanted to go to his favourite spot in camp._

"_Sure," she said. _

_Before they went, he asked Annabeth if he could change out of his toga. They went to the Fifth Cohort and he went in while Annabeth waited outside. When he finished he went out and they started walking._

"_Where are we going?" asked Annabeth._

"_You'll see. It's a surprise," he said._

"_Okay then."_

_They were almost there when a scream pierced through the camp._


	4. Hazel

**Hey guys! I am so, so, so, so, SO, sorry for not updating until today. I was so busy with basketball practices, homework, some parties, a Greece test, and basketball tryouts ( I made the team :) ). I have not given up on this story. Don't expect A/N because I know how it feels when there's a story you like and you think they updated, but it's just an author's note. Thanks for the reviews! They keep on encouraging me to write. Again, SO sorry for making you wait!**

**Her's the story, hope you like it :**

Chapter 4: Hazel

Hazel came out of the senate feeling more nervous than ever. She had so many things on her mind, like the war with Gaea, trying to keep Octavian from causing trouble or stopping them, and lastly, her Sammy/Leo problem.

It was so confusing to her. The war, well she could face that and the Octavian problem with the others. But the Sammy/Leon problem, she didn't know who she could turn to for help when she was feeling bad about it. Normally, she would've gone to Frank, but she wasn't sure that he would like her almost liking another guy. Hazel would just have to talk to Leo about his connection to Sammy.

All these things on her mnd got her overwhelmed. She decided to sit down. She found a noce big oak tree in the shade and sat down. It had been a long day, so she decided to take a little nap before dinner. She was just about to doze off, when she heard a scream.

That got her awake.

She stood up and started to run in the direction of the scream. She saw Percy and Annabeth just moments ahead of her and ran faster to catch up.

" Did you hear the scream?" she asked them.

" Yeah, that's why we're going. Do you have any idea where it came from?" asked Annabeth.

" Not really. I just heard it from this direction so I ran this way," she replied.

Just ahead of them, there was a big group of people all crowding around a fountain. They ran over.

"What's going on?" yelled Percy.

Immediately everyone quieted down. A girl with a silver tiara in her spiky black hair that wore a silver parka, Thalia she thought was her name, stepped forward.

" I don't know. After the senate meeting, everything was fine. Then we heard a scream. We came here and found-" Thalia stopped talking and pointed to the fountain.

Percy, Annabeth, and Hazel went to the front and saw a bloody Piper laying on the ground, blood pouring out of her back.

" She was stabbed in the back," said someone from the group.

"We have to get her to the infirmary quick, she's losing blood fast. And then we'll deal with whoever did this," said Percy.

Just then, Jason, Frank, Leo, and Reyna came running up. Jason took one look at Piper and glared at Percy.

" What did you do to her?' he said as he made his way over to Percy.

" What, nothing! Why, did you think I stabbed her? I'm on your side for crying out loud!" said Percy looking really confused.

" If you didn't stab her, then who did?" asked Jason.

" Who did this?" yelled Reyna.

No one spoke.

" Well, until we find out who did this, go back to your daily activities while we deal with it. And if anyone finds out even the smallest thing about the person behind this report it either Percy or myself right away. Whoever did this will be punished severely. Understand?" said Reyna.

Everyone nodded and returned to their daily activities.

Jason turned back to Percy.

" You might not have done this, but I'm still watching you," he said.

Percy just stared at him in shock for while, as Jason picked up Piper, who let out a little moan to let us now she was still alive. Then Percy came to his senses.

" Why? What did I ever do to you?"

" You should know," was all he said as he walked off with Piper in his arms to the infirmary.

" Why's he being so mean?" asked Frank. " I mean. I barely know him, but if this is how he always acts, then he's a total jerk."

" I don't know. Who do you think stabbed Piper," asked Hazel.

" No idea," said Annabeth. " Could just be a rebel."

" Well, why don't we just take a breather until dinner," said Percy.

" Sure, but I have a feeling this isn't over," she said.

Frank went to the Fifth Cohort. Leo went to the Argo II. Percy and Annabeth went back to wherever they came from. Reyna went to her office to think and be alone. Hazel decided that she would go to Fifth Cohort as well.

She walked to the Fifth cohort and went over to Frank.

" Hey," he said.

" Hey. What time is it?" she asked.

" 6:30. What do you want to do until dinner?"

" I don't know. Want to go visit Arion in the stables?" she asked.

" Sure."

They walked out of the Fifth Cohort and towards the stables. Frank took her hand. She looked up at him and he smiled. She smiled back, though she felt guilty. Here she was with the sweetest boyfriend and she was already pouring all over another guy she hardly knew. Atleast, she sort of didn't know him. But she still had to find out. She would never feel right unless she knew the truth.

When they got to the stables, they made their way over to Arion. He whined once they approached him. Hazel balled her hand into a fist and thrust it upwards. Immediately a gold bar appeared.

" Wow, you're getting better with that," remarked Frank.

" I guess."

She picked up the bar and gave it to Arion, who bit into it like butter.

" I'm going to go for a ride okay Frank?' she said.

" Sure. I want to time this horse. Lets see how fast it can really go," he replied.

Hazel led Arion out of the stable and put on a saddle. She put a riding helmet on herself and climbed onto him.

" Ready. Set. GO!" screamed Frank.

Arion immediately started running. They were going so fast, she could hardly make out what they were going by.

Hazel felt a rush of adrenaline go through her. Suddenly she wasn't so worried about her problems anymore. She felt like she was on top of the world. Like she could do anything. She loved riding Arion.

As quickly as they had started the ride, it was over.

" 48 seconds to go around camp," said Frank in awe.

Arion grunted like he already knew he was that fast and didn't have to be timed.

Just then the bell for dinner sounded.

_Aww, over already? One more lap would've been nice._

They went to the mess hall.

When they got there, they saw that the Greeks looked uncomfortable because there was no place to sit. Just then, Percy and Annabeth came in.

" Um, you guys can sit wherever you like," he said.

Most people were fine with that, except for a few. Because of that, they had to set up more tables. Hazel went over to her usual table with Frank. Immediately, an _aurae,_ a wind spirit, gave her food. She dug in.

A few minutes later, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover appeared at their table and sat down. Reyna frowned at this from the praetor table.

" Percy, you're supposed to sit at the praetor's table," she said.

" I havn't seen my family in eight months and I can't sit with them? Give me a break."

She sighed. " Alright."

Percy turned back to them.

" So, what's up?"

" The sky of course. I thought you would atleast know that," joked Frank.

" Oh, be quiet."

Hazel looked to her right and saw Leo, Piper, and Jason sitting alone at a table looking bored. Piper's shirt was still a little bloody on the back, but otherwise she looked fine.

" Come on Jason, can't we go sit with them?" asked Piper.

" Yeah, I mean look at me. I'm bored. Am I ever bored?" agreed Leo.

" What do they have that I don't have that makes you guys want to go there," asked an annoyed Jason.

" Well," Leo started," a sense of humour, more people, they aren't grumpy, some of them are our friends, and the others are part of the seven."

" Yeah, we should get to know them if we're going to have to spend a whole quest with them," said Piper.

" Fine," said Jason.

They picked up their food and walked over to where she was sitting.

" Hey, can we sit with you guys?" asked Piper.

" Sure," said Annabeth, scooting over.

They sat down and started eating.

" So Piper, how's your back?" asked Frank.

" Oh it's fine. Hurts every once in a while," she replied.

" Do you know who stabbed you?" asked Percy.

" Well, I was by the fountain after the senate meeting, you know, hanging around. Out of no where, someone snuck up on me and stabbed me in the back. I had just enough time to scream and turn around. But when I turned around no one was there. Than I blacked out."

" Okay, so that doesn't give us any hints," said Thalia.

" You got that right. Well atleast she's okay. How do you guys like it here?" asked Percy.

" It's nice, but I still like Camp Half-Blood," said Thalia.

" Agreed. But the architecture is amazing. Did you know that the senate was-" Annabeth didn't get to finish.

"Do you always have to talk about architecture?" asked Percy.

Annabeth punched him really hard.

"OW!" screamed Percy. " What was that for?"

Annabeth was about to reply, but she stopped herself.

" Wait, ow? Why are you hurt? I thought you were supposed to be invulnerable," said Annabeth.

" I was, but when I crossed the Little Tiber, I lost it," said Percy.

" What? You lost it? You are such a Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth cried out in exasporation.

" Yup, always a Kelp Head," said Thalia.

" You were invulnerable?" asked Frank.

Percy nodded.

Jason was the only one that looked happy about this.

" Attention everyone," called Reyna, standing up. " We will have war games tonight-"

She was interrupted by cheers.

" Yes, we will have war games tonight. Would you like to do Greek versus Roman?"

Everyone seemed to like that idea, even the Greeks.

" Okay. Percy, Jason, which team will you each go on?" asked Reyna.

" Greeks!" hollered Percy.

There were some disapointed looks from the Romans.

" I'll go on the Romans," said Jason.

" It is agreed that Percy will play with the Greeks, and Jason with the Romans. Greeks will be attacking, and Romans defending. And one last announcement. If I catch anyone stabbing another person, they will be severely punished. Got it? You may prepare for war games now."

Everyone rushed out of the Mess Hall to get ready for war games.

" Yo Jason!" said Percy.

Jason obviously heard him, but kept walking.

" Do you, do you want -" Percy couldn't finish because Jason was out of hearing range.

Frank walked up to her.

" Ready for war games?" he asked,

" As ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

And they walked to the Field of Mars.


End file.
